United Stars of the Galaxy
The United Stars of the Galaxy was a pan-Untied Stars of the galaxy that governed over all of the human-colonised planets in the Galaxy. It was founded in 2801 ce, and ushered in the Golden Age of Humanity. The year of it's founding became the first year of a new calendar, the Universal Calendar. The capital of the United Stars of the Galaxy was the planet Theoria, located in the Aldebaran Starzone. History The Golden Age of Humanity After a dark age of constant chaos and bloodshed lasting for nearly three centuries, humanity united itself under a single flag for the second time in its history. In 2801 CE the various former colony worlds joined in common cause on the planet Theoria to found a new federation: The United Stars of the Galaxy. Ruled by a parliament directed by a president, it was a democratic government dedicated to protecting the rights of its citizens. The United Stars of the Galaxy reunification of the Galaxy incited a new era of deep-space exploration and colonisation. Hundreds of worlds were colonised in this new frontier. Eventually, the new colony worlds became so numerous and so far away from the Central Federation Government that the rule of law lost power. Space pirates plagued the frontier worlds, killing and stealing with impunity. ( ) Pirate Wars In 106 UC the USG assembled a vast armada, led by admirals Michel Cuffren and Christpher Wood, and dispatched it to the frontier worlds to destroy the Space Pirates once and for all. By 108 uc, the new United Stars Armada had succeeded in eliminating most of the Space Pirate's power base, and declared victory. Many citizens feared that the new Armada would lead the federation down the same path as the old Earth Unity Government. Due to that history, the citizens were extremely distrustful of military officials, and wary of granting any political authority to the Galactic Armada. For the next two centuries, however, the USG would enjoy unprecedented peace and prosperity. ( ) The Emperor's ascension By 208 UC, the social fabric of the United Stars of the Galaxy began to unravel. Scientific discoveries and expansion of territory ground to a halt; people lost interest in politics, and the government adopted increasingly conservative polices. Crime rates ballooned. After only two centuries into its life, it seemed that the USG was dying. In 288 UC, a young soldier named Rudolf von Goldenbaum won a great military victory against the Main Street Pirates, earning him great celebrity in the federation. In 296 UC he retired from the Armada and began a political career; immensely popular, he was elected to the Galactic Parliament in a landslide election. Rudolf gathered many fellow young, idealistic parliamentarians about him and formed the National Reform Alliance, a new political party dedicated to 'reinvigorating' the United Stars of the Galaxy. With each election, the National Reform Alliance's power increased. By referendum, Rudolf was appointed prime minister; shortly thereafter, Paliament elected him to the office of president. Holding both the office of President and Prime Minister concurrently, Goldenbaum was the most powerful man in the galaxy. In 306 UC, Rudolf declared himself 'president for life', and initiated numerous conservative reforms that, amongst other things, disallowed freedom of speech. Then, in 310 UC, Rudolf reorganised the USG into the Galactic Empire, declaring himself Emperor and founding the Goldenbaum Dynasty. A new calendar, the Imperial Calendar, was begun to commemorate the Empire's founding. The final vestiges of the USG were wiped clean from the Galaxy in 9 IC when Kaiser Rudolf 'the Great' permanently dissolved Parliament due to their strong objections to his Inferior Genes Exclusion Act. ( ) Legacy The United Stars of the Galaxy, as well at its Universal Calendar, would see new life in 527 uc with the establishment of the Free Planets Alliance. The USG was remembered fondly as part of a 'golden era' of humankind, and the story of Rudolf's rise to power served as a constant warning to the people of the Alliance about the dangers of concentrating too much power in the hands of too few people. The early prosperous years of the Alliance would also be likened to the return of the Golden Age of Humanity from the United Stars of the Galaxy era. Category:Politicians Category:Template documentation Category:Galactic Empire Category:Free Planets Alliance Category:Locations Category:Images needing citation